


Viktor-Nikiforov has created Untitled Groupchat!

by thelenagoesmeow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane, Group chat, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Multi, Texting, Yuri also has bulimia, Yuri and Otabek have so much romantic tension, Yuuri and Victor are so in love, also Yuri used to have a crush on Yuuri, but its only mentioned like twice, but not anymore, flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelenagoesmeow/pseuds/thelenagoesmeow
Summary: Viktor-Nikiforov:> I thought that I would create a chat.> To pass time while we’re on the flight. (ᗒᗨᗕ)Yuuri-Katsuki:> That’s a smart idea !!> (♡∀♡)!!Viktor-Nikiforov:> (‘∀’)♡> I love you, YuuuuriYuuri-Katsuki:> I love you more!♡Yuri-Plisetsky:> Where do they keep the barf bags again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is my first ever fanfic that i've posted since i was like 11. i might end up deleting it if no one likes it ┐(-。ー;)┌ but here it is:
> 
> i made it in like 20 minutes but maybe some people will like it haha

_ Untitled Chatroom has been created by Viktor-Nikiforov. _

  


**[6:08 AM]**

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov**

> I figured out how to make a group chat! (´∀`)

> Hello?

> Why is no one answering?? ಥ_ಥ

> oh right

  


_ Viktor-Nikiforov added Yuuri-Katsuki, Yuri-Plisetsky, Otabeka, and Christophey. _

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> Helllooo!! ヾ(＾∇＾)

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> i want no part in this viktor

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> (;Д;) Noo!!!

> My son!!

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> im not ur son

  


**Otabeka:**

> Hi, Mr. Nikiforov.

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> Otabek!!!

> You’re so sweet (ゝ◡╹)ノ♡

> Just call me Viktor.

  


**Otabeka:**

> Okay, Viktor.

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> I thought that I would create a chat.

> To pass time while we’re on the flight. (ᗒᗨᗕ)

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> That’s a smart idea !!

> (♡∀♡)!!

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> (‘∀’)♡

> I love you, Yuuuuri 

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> I love you more!♡

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> Where do they keep the barf bags again?

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> RUDE

> (`A´)

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Can I add some more people?

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> Sure!

  


_ Viktor-Nikiforov made Yuuri-Katsuki a Moderator. _

  


_ Yuuri-Katsuki added MinaMinami, PhichitChuu, and KingJJ-Style. _

  


**PhichitChuu:**

> thanks for adding me (´∀`)

> im sitting next to yuuri rn

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> im next 2 otabek

  


**Otabeka:**

> :)

> We’re playing Tic Tac Toe on one of the napkins.

  


**PhichitChuu:**

> whos winning?

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> no 1 so far

> its all been ties

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> I’m next to Christophe and JJ.

> I want to be with Yuuri （πーπ）

  


**Christophey:**

> But we love you!!!

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> I love you too ♡!

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> y arent u sitting next to katsudon?

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Because I haven’t talked to Phichit in forever!!

  


**KingJJ-Style:**

> when is the plane taking off?

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> 6:30.

  


**KingJJ-Style:**

> thanks Yuuri.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> i cant beleive i had to wake up at 4 today

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> believe*

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> 凸( •̀_•́ )凸

> i would have overslept but beka woke me up.

  


**KingJJ-Style:**

> cute boyfriends.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> I S2G JJ I WILL GET UP AND FIGHT U RN STFU

> WERE JUST FREINDS.

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Friends*

  


**Otabeka:**

> And Yura likes girls.

> Do you, Yura?

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> i mean i dont rlly know

> or care

> wat my sexuality is

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> I thought you were gay

  


**Christophey:**

> he probably is

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> idc

> i care about skating

> not about bfs and gfs and stuff

  


**Christophey:**

> take the kinsey scale test.

> [Link Attachment.](http://vistriai.com/kinseyscaletest/)

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> ok

> im taking it rn

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> This is so exciting!! (＾▽＾)

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> wait

> it says ‘do u find boys more attractive than girls’.

> but idk

  


**Christophey:**

> oh um

> when you watch porn do you look at the boy or the girl

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> YURI DOESN’T WATCH PORN!!

> HE’S TOO PURE FOR THAT.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> ya i do

> wtf im 15 of corse i watch porn

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Course*

> And WAIT REALLY?

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> didnt u watch porn when u were 15?

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> YES BUT JUST BECAUSE I DID DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN!

> IM BANNING YOU FROM THE COMPUTER!

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> WAT

> I DONT WATCH IT LIKE EVERY DAY

  


**Christophey:**

> answer the question???

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> probably the boy.

> ok 1 sec im gonna keep doin the test.

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> take away his computer, Yuuri.

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Why?

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> BECAUSE PORN IS SEXIST AND RUDE

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> You used to watch porn all the time?

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> …

> touche.

  
  


**MinaMinami:**

> THE PLANE IS TAKING OFF!! 

> ღවꇳවღ!!

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Okay, everyone turn off your phones!!

  


**MinaMinami:**

> aww but I just joined!

> (⋟﹏⋞)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stalk my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lena-marie


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri gets angry
> 
> again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i thought no one would read it but it has 1000+ hits???
> 
> wtffff??? okay heres chap 2 :)
> 
> also i accidentally put chap 1 as 1/1 by accident.
> 
> but dont be fooled!! this will be an ongoing series ^^

**[6:34]**

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> what is ‘sexually submissive’?

  


**Christophey:**

> just press true

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> ok

> i got ‘predominately homosexual, only incidentally heterosexual’

  


**Christophey:**

> ok so you’re basically 85% gay but 15% straight

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> mk.

> beka is taking it now.

  


**Christophey:**

> everyone take it!!

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> yes!!

  


**PhichitChuu:**

> soz i left

> me and yuuri were talking

> ooo kinsey scale brb imma take it

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> 100% Gay!! 

> ✿♥‿♥✿

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> Same! Matchies!!

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> We’re both gay!!

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> YA NO SHIT

  


**PhichitChuu:**

> im 50/50

> i mean i already knew i was bi

> but ┐(´ー｀)┌

  


**MinaMinami:**

> im too chicken to take it  **(つ﹏⊂)**

  


**Otabeka:**

> Okay, so apparently I’m gay.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> y is every1 here gay

  


**Christophey:**

> skating is pretty gay

  


**KingJJ-Style:**

> I’m straight!

> Skating isn’t gay!

> okay it sort of is

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> me and beka ran out of tic tac toe room

> im bored

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> I’m hungry (T＿T)

> Yuuri and I didn’t eat this morning because we overslept.

  


**Otabeka:**

> Yura and I didn’t eat either.

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> …

> Yuri?

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> ill eat

> ok?

> stop worrying about me.

  


**KingJJ-Style:**

> Let’s play Truth or Dare!!

  


**PhichitChuu:**

> yes!!!

> ill go first!

> i choose yuuri!!

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Oh no.

> Truth.

> I don’t trust you to choose dare.

  


**PhichitChuu:**

> rude! (⋟﹏⋞)

> when was the last time you and viktor..

> you know…

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> NO

  


**PhichitChuu:**

> **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/**

> you have to answer.

> in the chat.

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> (¬▂¬)

> this is bullying.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> I FOUND THE BARF BAGS.

> THANK GOD

> HALLELUJAH

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Two days ago.

> THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?

  


**PhichitChuu:**

> yes i am…

> very happy

> otp

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> We are an OTP!!

> Yuuri!

> This is big!!

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> what is OTP?

  


**Christophey:**

> [ Link Attachment. ](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=OTP)

> Otabek and Yuri are my definite OTP.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> WAT NO

> I WILL FUGKCING MRURUDER YOU

  


**Otabeka:**

> Why did you say that.

> Yuri is yelling and now people are staring.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> I WILL TAKE MY FUCKIGN SKATE ANDD SLIT UR THROTE WIT IT

  


**Otabeka:**

> Please think of my current situation before you say such careless things.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> DONT FCUKING TRY ME HO

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> Son!

> Language!

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH FUCKFACE????

> I WILL MURDER EVERYONE ON THI  SMOTHER FUCKING PLANE

  


**Otabeka:**

> Why meeee

> I have done nothing wrong.

  


**Christophey:**

> Wow, Yuri.

> No need to overreact so much.

  


**Otabeka:**

> Did you just say that.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> WAT

> THE

> FUKC

> DID

> YOUUU

> JUSTT

  


**Otabeka:**

> I dedicate my entire life to Jesus Christ.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> SAYYY

> 2

> MEE

> YOU SEXY

> SON OF A BITXCH??

  


**Otabeka:**

> And this is the thanks I get?

  


**Viktor-Nikiforov:**

> Look! The food trolley!

> We can eat now!

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> SHUT UR FUCKIIGGN FACE

  


**Yuuri-Katsuki:**

> Yuri…

> Please stop yelling.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> HE STARTETED IT

> YUO KNOW WHATT

> fine

> fuck u guys.

  


**Christophey:**

> But…

> You did just call me sexy.

  


**Otabeka:**

> Why

> Why didn’t I just follow my teenage depression phase

> And kill myself when I had the chance.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> i hatet all offf you

  


**Otabeka:**

> Yuri is crying

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> IN ANGER

> I CRY WHEN I AM ANGRY OK

  


**Otabeka:**

> Oh look.

> The food trolley.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> airplane food is gross

  


**Otabeka:**

> Eat your airplane food.

> And shut the fuck up.

  


**Yuri-Plisetsky:**

> shit fuck you 2 bitch


End file.
